


i would hug and kiss you if i could.

by katasstropheee



Series: Charmed - Missing/Alternative Scenes [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Domestic Fluff, Epic Bromance, Episode Tag: 3x05 Yew Do You, F/M, Filling in some gaps, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: A missing/alternative scene(s) from 3x05 "Yew Do You".What if there was no allergy?
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Jordan Chase & Harry Greenwood, Jordan Chase & Maggie Vera, Jordan Chase/Maggie Vera
Series: Charmed - Missing/Alternative Scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137452
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	i would hug and kiss you if i could.

**Author's Note:**

> It started off as wanting to write more Chasewood. There is certainly not enough content on here. Then, I wanted to rewrite the opening hacy scene with them actually being able to kiss because it's what they (and we) deserve. From there... well, this happened. I could rewrite every scene, but I took the ones that seemed to blend into each other best and put them all together.
> 
> This will be heavy on both the Hacy content and the Chasewood content, but also I sprinkled in some Joggie cause we didn't even get a mention of them in the episode, and I thought that was strange.
> 
> Hopefully, this'll be enough to tide you all over, at least while we don't have a new ep. this week. Please leave some kudos and comment if you enjoyed it.

“It’s gibberish, Harry.”

The whitelighter could not negate Macy’s words. The symbols before him were absolute gibberish, even to his wealthy knowledge of ancient _witch_ -ology.

He had spent all of the previous evening up in the attic, staring at the board covered in old photographs and documents instead of resting. As a result, his muscles screamed in unforgiving torment. But he was ignoring the pain. It was only minor in contrast to the headache all of this newfound information had given him.

He couldn’t lose hope, or focus. And as much as he wanted to tear himself away from this misery, and to sit beside Macy as she enjoyed her warm morning tea, his duties had to come first. “Not exactly,” he soon replied, placing another freshly printed image among the many others already pinned to the board.

“Might as well be,” Macy muttered, placing her tea down beside the stone tablet. “I mean, whatever language this thing is in, it’s been dead and buried for eons.”

“Perhaps.” From the corner of his eyes, he saw Macy rise, stretching her arms above her head as she walked to his side. A sliver of tummy poked out from beneath her blue sweatshirt. He swallowed his cheeky retorque and focused back on the board. “But that tablet is the best clue we have right now. It likely contains the history of our mysterious Chupa-Alma monster and how it connects to… well, everything else.”

It was something Harry was still scratching his head about – how Macy’s failed experiment had led to the discovery of the ancient artefact, and how it simultaneously unleashed a creature that had not seen the light of day in millennia. Or was it unleashed before their discovery? Harry shook his head. There were too many coincidences to count, and if he tried to, he would only make the growing migraine worse.

He caught a sigh of concern coming from Macy. Flicking his eyes to her dimming face, he added; “But we can figure this out. We just have to decipher the symbols.”

“Yeah, well we can’t exactly pop them into google,” Macy joked, humour missing from her tone.

“Agreed.” He plucked a photograph off the screen. “Which is why I scoured the web for prehistoric drawings, and came up with this.” Between pinched his fingers, he presented the picture to Macy.

She took one look, and her expression immediately lightened. She brought a hand up to take the document, causing her fingers to brush by his hand. “Harry, this looks exactly like-“

“Our mystery monster.”

Jaw slacked and eyes glimmering, Macy took a step forward, hand still clasped to the photograph, but now wound about Harry’s shoulders. She kissed the smug smile off his face, earning herself a moan of surprise, and deep satisfaction. “Hm, what was that for?” he asked when she finally let him up for breath.

“I just wanted to kiss you,” she stated simply, her lips lingering a moment longer before she backed away. Still clinging to his side, she brought the picture forward, holding it up for Harry to take. “So, where is this thing from?”

“Well, according to _google_ ,” he gestured, “It comes from the Kvikindi Ruins in Norway. The markings appear to be some kind of ancient language which predates cuneiform tablets by _thousands_ of years.”

“Hm, talk dirty to me.”

Harry gushed bright red. “Maybe later, dear.” He planted a kiss to her cheek, face framed in the soft sensation of her curls. “Right now, we must figure out a way to decipher an ancient language that nobody in this day and age has even heard of.”

“Of course,” Macy muttered, leaning her head onto Harry’s shoulder. “Piece of cake.”

He hummed in agreeance, and revelled in her warmth and closeness. It was an invitation, yet granted, but one he wanted nothing more than to take.

Until the spell was broken by Melanie, crying out for their assistance from somewhere downstairs.

“Well,” Harry said, giving Macy the same look of utter misery. “Shall we?”

\---*

“Hello?” Jordan called, peering in to the manor. The lingering scent of recently cooked breakfast washed over him, as well as warm sunlight that remained even after he shut the door. The house was quieter than he had expected. Then again, it was almost midday. He knew Mel and Maggie would be at college by now, and Macy had her hands full with magical duties.

Still, he couldn’t bare the silence. Not in a house that brought him unusual, yet familial comfort.

“I’m in here, Jordan.”

Harry’s soft British hum broke the mold, giving Jordan a bit of relief from the isolation. He followed the voice through the main entrance and into the separated dining room, which had been forged into a study of sorts. He caught Harry instantly, standing among a pile of camping gear and rolled parchments.

Suddenly, Jordan started to feel the impending thrill of their expedition, one he had been unexpectedly invited to by the whitelighter over a text, containing a suspicious amount of good grammar and hand-specified emojis. “Hey. I’m not late, am I?”

Harry turned to address the man, eyes immediately flicking over his outfit. He had chosen well – comfort over style, with an appropriate number of layers for the cold climate, and actual hiking boots. No matter how many times Maggie had pointed it out, her leather pumps were not ideal for these kind of ventures. He was glad to be in sensible company for once.

“Not late,” he commented, eyes glued to something shimmering over Jordan’s jacket, “but a bit overdressed.”

Jordan looked down, finally noticing what held Harry’s attention. “Ah. Right. The tie.” He took a hold of the thin fabric, flipping its tail into the air. “It’s for tomorrow. Law firm cocktail party with the head honchos. Uh, do you know how to tie a Windsor knot?” Jordan’s question caught Harry off-guard. He gave him an inquiring stare as Jordan added; “They’re kind of old school over there. Thought you might be the right person to ask.”

Harry scoffed. “Why? ‘Cause I’m the _oldest_ school you know?”

“What?” Jordan asked, barely containing the smile that seemed to want to spread over his face. Harry’s attitude was bordering on aggravated, but something about his overly-attentive Britishness made it sound more charming than mean.

“Nothing,” Harry sighed, clearly up in his head about something. “Let me take a look.”

Jordan went to loosen the knot on the tie, but before he could lift it over his head, Harry was standing before him, bracing the royal blue straps, causing Jordan to suddenly let go. “Whoa, Har. What are you doing?”

“Trust me, it’ll be easier if I just tie it while it’s on you. That way, you won’t have to spend all morning perfecting it.”

Jordan was still surprised at the sudden action, and proximity. Despite Harry’s rugged attire – he seemed to be wearing the same clothes he had on his previous endeavours - his scent was a positive accumulation of floral tea and expensive cologne. Jordan couldn’t help but breathe it in, having it tickle his nose in a comforting, if not odd sensation.

While he worked, Harry muttered the steps under his breath, not needing them himself, of course. But he was doing Jordan a favour, and he figured the man was smart enough to pick up on his hand movements and instructions without too much hassle. “There,” he exclaimed once finished, securing the knot and flattening the length down his chest. “Viola!”

“Wow. Thanks, Har.”

Harry had yet to take a step back. Just a whiff of breathe apart, Jordan could now see the underlying tension in Harry’s brow, and the way his lips quivered as he spoke. “Jordan, are you sure you want to come along? Even though this site was abandoned centuries ago, there is always some degree of danger.” To break the sudden worriment that had overcome the conversation, Harry took the end of Jordan’s tie and flicked it up. It brushed by Jordan’s nose, earning the man another smile, and a chuckle from his English companion. “Not to mention the reindeer dung.”

Having Harry finally leave his side caused Jordan to take a steady breath out. “I’m still chipping away at that curse,” he explained as he loosened the tie enough to shuffle it over his head. He then folded it into a neat bunch and gently placed it on the table. “It’s plenty dangerous. And Abby’s book was kind of a bust.” He hides a soft laugh behind his hand as he continues; “Turns out, witches don’t like strangers showing up out of nowhere, like a _bad boyfriend_ telling them they can save them.”

“Yeah, I can imagine.” Jordan wanted to ask him how in that moment – _how_ a man as kind and thoughtful as Harry could imagine something like that. Not while he had Macy, surely. But the moment was broken as Harry zipped up his bag, throwing the heavy bundle over his shoulder. “Well, not only will there be reindeer excretions, we may have to contort ourselves to avoid some dusty boobytraps.” He wiggled his shoulders, demonstrating what he prescribed as flexibility. “The Vikings had quite a sense of humour.”

“I’m sure they did,” Jordan rebutted, his back tensing in anticipation.

Harry noticed, offering the man one last concerned look before asking, “Are you ready?”

Jordan could’ve given it some more thought, but in front of him stood a man on the verge of desperation, hidden well beneath his thick parker and curious eyes. He shrugged absently, hoping a bit of his faked confidence would rub off on him. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

“That you are,” Harry nodded. Then, securing Jordan’s arm through his own, they orbed to their destination, yet to know what awaited them in the cold tundra of Norway.

\---*

Jordan really should’ve given this expedition a second thought. But at least he came back unscathed. He couldn’t say the same for Harry, who had grown a deeper crease in his brow from before they had left. Jordan had been asking him questions, keeping him occupied from the thoughts that lined his brain, but now the man seemed to be off in his own world.

Jordan observed his kind, but pleated eyes, worn from disappointment at their almost-failed quest and his own anxieties. Their conversation as they trekked through the tall trees and thick snow had been odd, and seemed to turn back towards Harry’s age no matter where Jordan tried to take the subject. He was clearly in a mood, and Jordan had a hand at riling it up, earning quite a few glares in the process.

He sighed, securing the edge of Harry’s bandage, wrapped securely over his forearm. “Alright, It’s not pretty right now, but don’t think it’s gonna leave a scar.” He looked up in thought. “Do Whitelighters even scar? What’s your healing proficiency like?”

Harry was still staring off into nothing. Now, Jordan was starting to worry. “Harry?” He gently poked the man’s shoulder, causing him to stiffen.

When Harry finally turned to gaze back, his eyes were glassed over. Even though he was back in reality, those thoughts must’ve been consuming him still. Jordan got concrete confirmation when Harry began to speak. “I’m sorry I got you into trouble back there.”

“So, you made a mistake,” Jordan concurred. “Happens to the best of us.”

“Well, it shouldn’t happen to me,” Harry barked back. Clearly, he was still feeling a little of the rage he had while dusting off the old cliffs in search of the symbol. “I’m sorry, Jordan. It’s just…” He pivoted his body in his seat, giving Jordan his best solemn smirk. Jordan returned his own, happy to listen to whatever Harry needed to say.

“I’m a whitelighter,” Harry began, laying a hand over his heart. “I was created to protect magical creatures, most directly the charmed ones. Yet, I can’t seem to work out how to help them this time. Every lead… _leads_ nowhere.”

“I think we did a pretty good job today,” Jordan spoke up, throwing some positivity his way. “We found the symbol, didn’t we?”

“Sure, before I spoiled the moment with my big feet.” Harry sighed as Jordan did, his in defeat. Jordan’s was more in worry for the man, who was indeed struggling with something he couldn’t quite put a finger on. “Maybe I am a relic,” he mocked. “I’ve been alive since prohibition, you know.”

“Yes,” Jordan rebuffed, “and that means you know a hell of a lot more about the world than the rest of us. Your role as a whitelighter maybe changing, but you’re still Harry.” He smiled fondly along with his companion’s name. “The only one who recognizes ancient languages, and heals magical creatures.” Harry shook his head, bending it forward to hide the heat slowly spreading over his skin. ”And you make a _mean_ chocolate souffle.”

“Ah,” Harry softly exclaimed, pointing a finger at Jordan. “It is truly the meanest,” he glorified, before adding, “but I can’t take all the credit. I learned from the best.”

“Macy?” Jordan asked in obvious attention.

“Of course. I am lucky to have found someone with the same love for baking.”

“You truly are, Harry,” Jordan agreed, ending his statement with a supple murmur; “lucky.”

Harry’s head turned in a curious manner. “You are indeed lucky too, my friend.”

Jordan laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. “Maybe, but at the moment, it feels like my luck is running out.”

He was packing the first aid supplies back into their case when he felt Harry’s hand on his arm. Attentive, and rough as callouses patted his skin. “Maggie will come around,” Harry offered in reprieve, having read the thoughts right out of Jordan’s head.

“Yeah, I know,” Jordan agreed. “She asked for space, and I will gladly give it to her. As long as she needs.” He seemed to mean that sentiment, having barely spoken to Maggie unless the need called for it. Harry didn’t know the full context of what had happened a month ago, but he knew of Maggie’s anxiety. She had come forward to Harry about it, not needing assistance. Just simply looking for comfort from a friend, which he happily provided.

Now, leaning back against the kitchen counter and watching Jordan put his hands to work, he could see what kind of a man he really was. They were all _truly_ lucky to have Jordan in their lives.

A sudden buzz of vibration broke the silence, coming from Harry’s phone that sat idly on the table. Macy’s name and face lit up on its small screen. “Macy?” Harry declared, giving Jordan a mournful grimace as he answered the call. Jordan nodded back in understanding.

And despite not having access to the conversation, he could still hear Macy’s voice protruding through the silence. “Harry, we need your help. We’re at the command centre.”

He smiled, throwing Jordan a relieved eye. “I’m on my way.”

“See?” Jordan said as Harry hung up. “Not much of a relic after all.”

Harry shrugged. “That still remains to be seen.” Despite the lackluster comment, Harry was still beaming. It seemed like that was exactly what Harry needed to boost his morale again. “I’ll call you later with an update.”

“Ah, you do you, Har,” Jordan offered, smiling back. “It’s what the world needs.”

“You as well, my friend,” Harry concluded, showing off his pearly whites one last time. He snapped away, leaving Jordan to clean up.

He didn’t mind. The air of the house was still warm and inviting, despite the late hour. He sighed, clasping the first aid kit lid shut.

\---*

Harry had arrived at the command center in quick haste. Maggie was up in Safe Space with the woman from the video, offering her comfort and solace while her sisters worked tirelessly downstairs. When he entered the room, he could sense the unease and frustration as the woman read through texts and web articles, looking for any answers they could find.

When they said the name of the opposing demon out loud, it took Harry by surprise. While his knowledge of Omon was sorely lacking, he still had the broad strokes of what they were up against.

“The myth of Omon,” he muttered to himself, pacing the room. “One so old it predates known civilization.” Then, he paused, a fleeting thought flying to the forefront of his mind. “Some say its last iteration served as the basis for Narcissus in Greek mythology.” He clicked his fingers, proud to have remembered something that could be vital to vanquishing their quarry.

Macy looked proud too, throwing him a smile of assurance as Mel continued his train of thought. “So, Omon is a guy who lives off attention.” She sighed. “Typical.”

Macy chuckled tenderly as Harry added; “A creature that gets its life force from the forced devotion of others.” _Poetic_ , he thought. “A narcissist in every malevolent way.”

Macy sighed. “Well, Omon has already entranced dozens of people around the world.”

“We have to stop him.”

“But how?” Macy said, acknowledging Mel’s statement. “We can’t ignore it, and that’s the best way to deal with a narcissist.”

Macy was right. Harry could see her brow bend in irritation, eyes focused back on the article she’d been scouring. He wanted to offer her comfort in that moment, but fought against it. Right now, they all needed to keep their head’s sharp and focused.

So, he went back to concentrating on what he knew. “Perhaps, the Narcissus myth holds the answer.” Mel and Macy looked up at his offering. “Myths all repeat the same lessons, tropes, images…” His voice trailed off, looking for any indication of worth in his own library of knowledge. But nothing was sticking out. He began to pace again, growing more worried at his lack of skills, having nothing to contribute to the issue at hand.

“It’s you.”

Harry perked up at Mel’s voice, happy to have something new to focus on. Her hand was pointed in his direction, eyes unfocused as a smile spread over her face.

He threw a curious stare at Macy who threw one back, then turned it towards her sister. “What about him?” she asked.

Mel blinked. “What? No. Not you, Harry. _Yew_.” Emphasizing the same word only made their confused stare’s deepen. “As in the tree.” Finally, a lick of understanding branched into Harry’s brain, as Mel stood and passed by him. Standing over the Book of the Elders, she finished her explanation. “In the myth of Narcissus, Artemis killed and entranced him, and one of her sacred trees is the yew tree. Its sap is the main ingredient in one of the most virulent poisons in the Book of Elders. The Yew Brew.”

While the name of the potion seemed laughable at best, the idea itself was spectacular. He felt Macy moving from behind him, and turned to see her take a stance on their side of the table. “Okay,” she began, putting her own understanding into words. “Well, since Omon and Narcissus are both based on the same myth, maybe the best way to vanquish Omon is the same way that we would vanquish Narcissus.” She clapped loudly, face beaming at her family. “You two, that’s genius.”

Mel scoffed softly from over Harry’s shoulder, head already buried in the book. Harry was much too taken aback by Macy’s comment, throwing a thumb towards the sister. “Mel was the one who put it altogether,” he shrugged absently. “Wisdom about the ancient world doesn’t make one a genius.”

He caught a slight turn in Macy’s head as she stepped forward. “But it does make you invaluable.” The words she uttered, making Harry blush pinker in the cheeks, were underlined by a silent expression. She pursed her lips, and he read her thoughts. _Are you okay?_

He nodded shyly, answering in his own reticent way. _I am fine._

She crooked a brow. _I don’t believe you_.

Their hushed conversation went on, only noticed by Mel when the silence went on for too long. Still, she let them have their moment, memorizing the ingredients she would need to make the potion.

Macy wrapped up their silent exchange with one last open thought. _This isn’t over_.

Harry relented, finally turning to address Melanie. There was still a demon that needed vanquishing.

\---*

“So, what now Harry?”

With Omon gone, having left this world entranced by his own reflection – _ironic_ , they all had thought - they had now been left with even more questions than answers. Another symbol, mirroring the way the Chupa-Alma had left its mark after being vanquished had appeared, quickly photographed by the sisters before it could vanish. Harry had then found its shape on the tablet, adding a second item to the list of growing, but hopefully gone, dangers.

It was later than they had expected it to be, but they were finally able to relax. Harry had been given the duty of returning Julie to her boyfriend, and had returned home to the familiar scent of Thai food. He wasn’t surprised; it was much too late to cook dinner, and they were all far too exhausted to even attempt it.

What did surprise him was who had ordered the food; Macy told Harry in a hurried explanation that Jordan had stuck around, in case he was needed. He had even thought to order dinner, knowing they could all forget to eat when they were busy with manners of the magical variety.

They were all stunned at his actions, but welcomed them with open arms, and grumbling bellies. They ate as they spoke, relaying the new information to Jordan, who was now well and truly a part of the inner circle.

“Well,” Harry spoke up, addressing Maggie’s inquiry, “we know from the revelation spell that these prehistoric symbols on the tablet have something to do with the spike in demonic activity.”

“And they match the symbols left behind by the Chupa-Alma and Omon,” Macy added, dabbing her lips with a napkin.

“So the monsters,” Mel listed off, lifting a finger for each item, “the symbols, the dimensional crack we saw-“

That particular item was new to the list, and the most obvious mystery of the lot. They had only seen it once and from afar, just after taking out their first monster. They didn’t know what to make of it, but Harry could only assume it was an entrance, letting these ancient beings through from a different time, or space.

Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest. “it’s a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma.” He felt Macy throw an arm over his shoulder, pulling him into her side. He let himself be led and draped, leaning into her comforting embrace.

“But where the hell do these creatures even come from?” Maggie perked up, asking the question at the top of everyone’s list.

“That is the trillion dollar question” was all Harry could provide in return. “And until we know the answer, we must all be on our guard.” He gave each sister a knowing look, even throwing one at Jordan, who looked enraptured by the whole discussion. “We are in for some ancient magic, the likes of which we have never seen.”

He felt Macy grip his hand at that statement. He tightened his own grasp, throwing her a slight wink of reassurances. He melted back into her side, head resting in the curve of her neck as the dimming conversation topic was concluded.

“Well,” Jordan stated after another moment of silence, standing from his seat, “I should be off. I have that thing tomorrow.” He nodded knowingly at Harry, thanking him for his help.

Harry nodded back. “Yes, good luck with your Windsor knot.”

Jordan smiled fondly. “Sure. Speaking of…” His eyes fluttered around the room, looking for the topic of their exchange.

“Here!” He turned towards the archway leading to the entrance. Maggie stood under its frame, holding out the blue tie with a steady hand. “Wouldn’t want you to lose it. Looks expensive.”

“Nah,” Jordan said, brushing off her compliment. “It’s secondhand, and overly dry-cleaned.” He took the fabric from her, reveling in the quick brush of their fingers. Maggie felt a rush of warmth climb up her arm at the fair exchange, and dropped her hand. Jordan noticed how she clenched it into a tight fist, before flexing her fingers. “Thanks,” he quickly added, having not forgotten his manners.

Maggie nodded furiously. “Don’t worry about it. Have fun with your thing tomorrow.”

“Will do.”

In the absence, Mel, Macy and Harry could only stare. Clearly, Maggie still had feelings for the man, if her shy smile and rosy cheeks weren’t a dead giveaway. But there was still obvious hesitation there. Even Jordan could read it clearly, taking his cue to leave. He threw a farewell back at the other three, collecting his bag from the front room and exiting quickly.

When the door snapped shut, Maggie’s shoulders fell. Mel was instantly at her side, a hand placed delicately on her arm. Harry observed the sister as she straightened her back, and assured Mel she was fine. Ever the confident, Maggie claimed clean-up duties, telling everyone to go and get some rest, with a bit of force formed in her words.

The sisters were too tired to barter with her, so everyone went their separate ways, leaving Maggie to herself. Harry offered her one last look on the way out, relieved when Maggie’s smile brightened a bit. “I’ll be okay, Harry.”

He believed her. Now, he just needed to believe it in himself.

\---*

Harry had taken the evidence they had looked over at dinner back upstairs. Ever the perfectionist, he made sure all the picture were back on the board, pinned in their precise patterns. He even added Omon’s name to the board, scribbling it down roughly.

The entire thing was now covered from corner to corner with information and clues. Yet, Harry thought; among all the mess, something was certainly missing.

He shook his head, not wanting to go down another tunnel of doubt. He had already spent too long stuck in his head this past week. He needed a break.

He deserved a break. That’s what Macy would have told him.

Stepping away from the board, a spark of light from the other side of the room caught his attention. It came from the full-length mirror, sitting idly beside the shelf of old spell books. He walked over to it, running a hand over the course material of the bandages still wrapped around his arm. He no longer felt a sting where his injury had been, but he wouldn’t take them off, at least not tonight.

He took a lasting glance over his reflection; his skin was remarkably tanned, having spent months trekking through the wilderness in direct and blistering sunlight, and the angle of his jaw emphasized how much weight he had lost since, as did his stomach.

He lifted his shirt to examine his chest, a hand streaming down the small grooves of abs popping out of flabby flesh. Turning to the side, he took a big breathe in, watching his body change in correlation. Then, taking a breathe out, he watched it mold back into its normal appearance.

“Should I leave you two alone?”

Harry was so startled by Macy’s presence, that he ripped his shirt back down his body. Holding his stomach in embarrassment, he said; “Macy, _blimey_. I didn’t hear you come up here.”

“thought so,” she chimed, entering the room. “You told me you’d only be a minute. It’s been ten,” she added, referring to the conversation they had started on their way up to the room.

Harry blushed. “I am so sorry, I was just…”

“Harry, it’s okay.” She reached his side and threw her arms over his shoulders, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. “By the way, how did it go with Julie?”

“It went fine,” he addressed, placing his arms on Macy’s waist as they began to absently sway. Even without music, they were attuned to each other, with their own heartbeats providing the perfect rhythm to rock to. “She was elated when she saw Jason, and he saw her. It was quite a beautiful reunion.”

Macy hummed, her light breath brushing against Harry’s lips. “Made all the more sweet ‘cause they don’t remember anything?”

Harry chuckled. “Naturally, I wiped their memories.”

“Naturally,” Macy beamed back, closing the distance as Harry lent in to initiate the kiss. It was smooth, and insistent, as Harry followed Macy’s lead. She opened her mouth wider, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. He moaned beneath her blatant tug, trailing her urgency with his tongue.

“Well,” Macy murmured, breaking the kiss, “I don’t want to ruin the moment, but…“

Harry groaned, throwing his head into the curve of Macy’s neck as she laughed lightly. “Do we have to?” he muffled in reply, tickling her sensitive skin.

“I would like to.” He lifted his head at her insistence. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, indicating to his shirt with her eyes. There was clearly more she wished to discuss, but having witnessed his moment in the mirror must’ve opened her mind to new enquiries, only adding to the fuel that started brewing with their silent conversation at the command center.

Harry couldn’t focus. Through fighting exhaustion, and the urge to have Macy rip his shirt off instead, he was ready to call it a day. “I promise you,” he said, taking Macy’s hands in his own, and holding them up to plant quick kisses to each knuckle as he spoke, “I am fine. I had a bit of a moment today, but I am feeling much, much better.” His last kiss lingered over her ring finger.

Macy couldn’t hold back her smile, as much as she wanted to. She was trying to have a serious conversation, but it seemed they were both too fatigued to keep up pretences. “Okay,” she agreed, succumbing to Harry’s pleading eyes. “We will save this conversation for tomorrow.

“But I have to ask,” she added quickly, watching Harry’s expression pause in worry. She smiled cheekily. “When did you find the time to work out?”

“Huh?”

Macy poked his stomach gently. “I mean, these. You have abs now? Since when?”

Harry almost choked on his next breath. “I just… I mean, I have been hunting for these symbols all over the world. It was bound to have an effect on my stamina.”

Macy chuckled fondly at Harry’s stammering. “I can see that.” Then, she pulled him forward by his collar, lowering her voice. “Maybe tomorrow, you could show me the rest of you?”

“M-Maybe, ”he stuttered, caught off-guard by her attention, but adoring it all the same.

But sleep awaited him like a warm blanket, and tomorrow would be there to greet him, same as today.

**Author's Note:**

> And find me on < ahref="http://twitter.com/katasstropheee">twitter if you want to talk all things Hacy/Chasewood, or if you want to request a fic. I take those too.


End file.
